The Pier
by Orange Socks and Polka Dots
Summary: When Bryan Denton's niece who had been suffering from chronic lung diseases moved to New York with him for her health she never expected to fall for a newsie, who could change her whole perspective on life.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back! I hope you guys will like this story!**

**Oh yeah, you'll probably want a disclaimer. I own no one but Elsie and her family. Viola. That's going to have to be enough for you people for the rest of this because I'm not making one of the every chapter.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready to go?" Uncle Bryan asked me picking up my bags and hoisting them into the coach that stood ready to leave.

"Whenever you are." I said quietly. I knew getting out of the city could save my life, so why was I so reluctant to go?

"Goodbye, love." My mother said before embracing me. Tears filled her eyes as she told my uncle to take good care of me.

My father who was kneading his forehead. He looked at the dirt to avoid the bright sunlight. Pulling me into his arms he said, "You're going to get better and the **moment** you do, I'll come and get you. We're going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Papa." I said. "I'll miss all of you so much!" I cried. I promised myself not to cry but when I looked at my older brothers' faces I couldn't help it. Thomas, the oldest, hugged me too. After that Bryan (named for my uncle) followed suit.

Uncle Bryan helped me up into the carriage as I took one last breath of the Pittsburgh air; the same air that was sending me far away to New York City. My dog, Brutus, promptly hopped in behind me and rested his head on my knee. He let out a soft whine until I pet him.

My uncle sat down across from me. "I know it's hard to leave your family and friends Elsie, but you'll see them again." He said trying to spark my hopes. It was useless though, the fire once burning inside me had gone out. I didn't think I would make it now. Each day my breathing was heavier, the coughing fits more frequent, and more blood issued from my throat. In theory leaving Pittsburgh was supposed to help, but the doctors had admitted, I had to regain my desire to live. It was hard though. Living hurt and leaving my family was ripping my heart out of my chest. "I know you are strong enough to overcome this. I know you are." He continued more softly.

He didn't understand. He couldn't possibly understand. I didn't resent his for it though. Last time he had seen me I was still healthy and my lungs were clean. I still played and skipped and acted like any other little girl did. Not long after that visit though, I had gotten a job in a steel mill. All the smoke and smog in there combined with what was already outside built up and I couldn't breathe properly anymore.

When all the medications failed, the doctors said that I had to leave the filthy Steel City that had been my home for my entire life. My family couldn't afford to relocate, especially after spending so much money on me in search of a cure. The only family I had living outside of Pittsburgh was my Uncle Bryan who lived in the slightly cleaner city of Manhattan and had offered to let me stay with him without hesitation.

All the hesitation of whether or not leave was mine alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit. Boys, I'll be right back!" I thought I heard someone yell. I heard someone running out of the building. I'd just run past. I dared looking back, hoping the consequence wouldn't be whiplash and saw a restaurant filled will teenage boys. The boys looked around, confused and shrugged their shoulders, returning to their previous conversations. I prayed whoever had left in such a hurry way coming to help me. I couldn't keep running much longer.

"Brutus! Stop!" I cried out. I was being dragged through the streets of Manhattan behind my gigantic, Great Dane who was in pursuit of a tabby cat. "Sorry." I called over my shoulder to anyone I happened to run into it. Refusing to let go of the leather leash holding onto the black and white spotted dog, I desperately yelled at him to stop. I had been running as fast as my short legs could take me and pulling on the leash as hard as I could. "How long can he keep this up?" I wondered.

Whoever was behind me (I could not see them but I could hear them shoving past people) was a fast runner. He had almost caught up with me when Brutus turned violently into a dank alleyway and kept chasing the cat down it. The sudden turn hurt my arm. I hoped the person following me had seen where we'd gone.

"Brutus!" My uncle, who had been the one following us apparently, called out. I could tell he was expecting this to be useless. However, the dog turned around to see who the new voice had come from. As much as he disliked the dog, Brutus had taken quite a liking to Denton and came trotting up to him, still dragging me behind him. When the dog stopped, the I hunched over and wrapped an arm around my torso trying to catch my breath. "Jesus Elsie, how long has he been running?" He said wrapping one arm over my shoulder and the other over the my own arm to prevent me from keeling over.

"Well, since he saw a cat in Central Park." I laughed a little still short of breath. My uncle looked down with dislike at my dog who kept a goofy smile on his face. "Oh don't look at him like that Uncle Bryan! He doesn't know any better. He's still a puppy."

"Biggest puppy I've ever seen." He grumbled.

"What?" I said accusingly.

"Nothing." He said quickly and continued, "How long have you been trying to stop him?" He was still concerned because I hadn't been breathing right since he'd stopped Brutus.

"Long enough. I saw you outside of the restaurant where some of the newsies are having a welcome-home party. Are you sure you don't want a smaller dog?" My glare told him the answer to that.

Changing the subject, I asked skeptically, "You had a party and didn't bother to tell me about it?"

"I thought you needed to rest. It was a long trip here." He didn't want me to exhaust myself. He was paranoid about me since I'd arrived. I had a severe lung problem and New York was slightly cleaner with less factories to create smog than Pittsburgh.

I entered a coughing fit when a few of the newsboys came around the corner to find Denton. I couldn't get her breath back after all the running. I was trying desperately to stop coughing. Too much longer and I'd start hacking up blood and the last thing I wanted was for these boys to feel sorry for me.

"Denton? Is she okay?" Asked a boy with a brown patch in front of his left eye.

"Yes, I am fine." I struggled to get out and tried not to get an attitude with the boy. I hated having other people speak for me and I didn't appreciate the boy expecting my uncle to know if **I **was okay or not. Even more than that, I hated the pity I was getting. Leaving my hunched over position, I stood up straight and fixed my dark brown hair.

"Glad to hear it, miss." The boy said sincerely.

"Boys, this is Elsie, my niece. She's staying with me for awhile." I sent him a look as a plea for him not to tell the newsies about my sickness.

"Da name's Kid Blink." The boy with the eye patch said shaking my hand. "Dis heah's Racetrack, Jack, Mush, Spot Conlon …" The list was going on forever and I knew I'd never remember their bizarre names. "Eh, wheahs Skits?" Blink said looking around.

"Ova here!" The small Italian boy named Racetrack said ,shoving a tall, sullen boy forward. He would have been handsome, if he would have smiled.

"Heya. I'm Skittery." He said shyly. "Are youse shoah yer alright?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It happens all the time." I said petting Brutus. There was an awkward silence before I broke it by saying, "I really should get home. It was nice meeting you."

"Do you want someone ta walk ya home?" Jack asked.

"Really, I can make it two blocks by myself." I said impatiently.

"A' course ya can," He said, "But ya don't have to. Skits here'll take ya."

"You really don't need to." I continued to assure him.

"I am afraid I have to insist. We can't have your dog here takin' off witcho again." Skittery teased. Was that a smile playing on his lips?

"You boys really know how to make a girl feel like a damsel in distress. Seeing as you are insisting, I fear I have no choice but to let you walk me these grueling two blocks."

"A'ight da rest of youse bummers, back to Tibby's." Directed a short Irish boy with a stick. Oh wait no, it's a cane. Either way I thought it was pretty ridiculous.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well I love reviews with all my heart and I will love you if you leave some. Please tell me what you think, even if it's negative.**

**Mwah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the nice stuff you said. **

**It's a shorter chapter, but you'll survive. :oP Hope you like it. Don't forget to review. ;o)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Walking home with Skittery was more than a little awkward. He was really quiet and mostly stared at the sidewalk in front of him. Brutus bounced around between us.

Out of nowhere the newsboy asked, "Is there something wrong with your dog."

"No." I answered defensively. "Walking just... bores him. He'd much rather prance."

Skittery snorted and I couldn't help but laugh too. "Why do you have such a huge dog?"

"Small dogs are," I paused. "Small. I don't like small."

"You don't like small?" He asked, confused.

I thought it over in my head, searching for an explanation. "There's not enough time to concern yourself small things. In the end, it's the big stuff that matters." Was the answer I choose.

"I don't think so." Was all he said. We both remained silent for awhile.

Then, as if to mock him, the tabby cat Brutus had chased sat in the middle of the sidewalk staring at us. My dog saw it before I did and started pulling at his leash trying to chase it as it took off down the street.

"No! Brutus, no!" I cried out as he started to drag me again. Skittery immediately grabbed me around the waist and held me back. I quickly shoved the butterflies in my stomach from my thoughts and for a split second I was positive the dog could pull us both, but our combined strength stopped him in his tracks. Still desperate to catch his 'furry tormentor', Brutus was stretching out as far as he could and standing on his back legs only. He whined pitifully but stopped instantly when I said his name in a harsh tone.

"Told ya you needed an escort." Skittery said letting go and smirking at me.

"Well, I stand corrected." I sent my own smirk back. "Thanks." I said as an afterthought.

He shrugged his shoulders and we walked the last several feet to my uncle's small townhouse. At the door I let Brutus in and turned back to face Skittery who stood at eye level tome, only because at the moment the ten inch stoop added to my height. "Thanks again." I said.

"No problem. Just let me know the next time you need someone to save you from your own dog."

"I might." I said with a smile.

"I'll see you around, Elsie." He said and turned away.

I closed the door and cried silently. Sliding down the door I said to myself. "Don't do this to yourself. Don't to it to him." In my thoughts I reminded myself, "_It isn't fair to anyone._"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Later I sat in my room at a desk my uncle had tried to pass off as a vanity by putting a mirror against the wall above it. I looked at my face and sighed. I did the best I could to cover the redness around my eyes and tear stains on my cheeks with make-up my mother had given me when I left. Uncle Bryan wanted to introduce me to his fiancée tonight at a nice dinner.

I finished getting ready to go out and walked downstairs from my room to see my uncle was waiting. He wore his silly looking bowler hat and tweed suit he loved so much.

"You look nice." He said looking at my pinstriped, pink skirt, magenta blouse and an over-sized white hat with my dark hair pinned up around it.

"Thank you. You look nice too." I said, hoping he would take his hat off later.

"Let's go." He led the way out of the house and into the street.

My mind was occupied with thoughts about what being here really meant as we walked when I stopped in my tracks. I bent over and started involuntarily coughing. Uncle Bryan stopped also, but didn't know what to do and looked slightly terrified. I searched frantically for a handkerchief in my purse, knowing what came next. I founded it and just barely managed to get it to my mouth in time before blood came out. It stopped quickly and I regained my composure.

"Are you alright?" He asked, truly worried.

I nodded quickly instead of speaking because my throat still hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the update being slow. Stuff got crazy with tennis, Mr. Gorgeous Dream Boy, a house fire, my birthday party coming up and an invite to tour Europe.

Enjoy and review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Uncle Bryan and I walked the rest of the way to the restaurant, I noticed him looking at me out of the corner of his eye as if keeping a constant watch on me would prevent me from having another fit. I didn't say anything, allowing him to believe whatever it was he wanted to believe.

Upon arriving, he held the door open for me and from there led us up to a host's desk. The man behind the wooden stand informed us that there would be a 2 hour wait. "I have have a reservation." My uncle said patiently.

"What name is it under?"

"Denton."

"Oh, there's already a woman waiting for you." He lead us through the painfully overdecorated sea of people, tables and food.

As we approached a small circular table, a blond woman who had been seated there rose up to greet us. She walked to my uncle and kissed his cheek hastily, and turned to me seeming like she was far more interested in her niece to be than in her own fiancée.

"You must be Elsie!" she cooed as if speaking to a small child and continued to kiss the air within an inch of both my cheeks.

I decided not to take offense to being spoken to like I was a little girl and said respectfully and with the most dignified maturity I could muster, "You must be Rebbecca. It's wonderful to meet you." I considered using the stupid line 'I've heard so much about you.' and refrained from the lie. In truth, my uncle hardly mentioned her.

"Sit, sit." She motioned toward the chairs. I sat and started when I felt the host push the chair I sat in towards the table. After several minutes of listening to her, I felt positive I new her entire life's story. I made myself more comfortable, expecting a dull evening.

As the two adults spoke, I scanned the room. A teenage boy clearing dishes from a table caught my eye with his peculiar familiarity He seemed conscientious of my stare and returned it with the same confusion mine held. He looked at my chatting companions and as if something had clicked he smiled. He began to make his way towards me and I quickly averted my eyes and refocused my gaze onto the tiny salad that had been placed before me a few minutes ago.

I could feel him getting closer and prayed he was going somewhere else in the large room. I felt him tap my shoulder and flushed terribly. "Elsie?"

I turned and felt timid until I saw I was looking at Skittery. "Hello there."

In a matter of hours his entire appearance seemed to change. Trading in his undershirt, suspenders, classic newsie hat and grungy pants, he now wore a pair of black dress pants and a stiff buttoned up shirt. His hair was no longer covered but slicked back instead. The difference was so big, I almost didn't recognize him.

"Hello." I said calmly, hiding my slight bit of excitement. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I always hang around fancy restaurants stealing their dirty dishes." I noticed Rebecca's eyebrows rise over dramatically as if she believed him. Turning his attention to the my uncle and his fiancée. "Denton." He shook his hand and smiled at Rebecca. "Good evening ma'am." She returned a nervous smile and a similar sentiment.

A short, mustached man came to Skittery's side. "Johnston, get back to work." He grumbled. He continued to threaten Skittery, telling him he would lose his job if he ever disturbed customers again. "I'm so sorry. I'll make sure his supervisor is alerted."

"Don't." I stopped him, annoyed that he sent Skittery away. "I was talking to him. He wasn't _disturbing_ us at all."

"Oh." He said, with a snide look.

Only seconds after he left, Skittery came back over. He squatted down by my chair and quietly said, "I'm done in about 2 hours. Meet me outside." Then, as an afterthought, he said "Please."

I turned around to reply, but he was already turning away.

"He seemed ... nice." Rebbecca said, though her expression didn't reflect the statement.

"He is. He's one of the newsies that started the strike." Uncle Bryan said, hoping that would make her feel less uneasy about him and also using it as an excuse for Skittery's unintentionally improper behavior.

"Oh. Really?" She said even more nervous. "Wasn't that a violent affair?"

"Not really." My uncle said hesitantly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Elsie, I don't think you should meet him. Street boys aren't always as nice as they seem. He might just be a charmer who might rob you, or worse."

"He won't." I said, surprising even myself at the way I jumper to the boy I hardly knew's defense.

"I have to insist you don't." She said.

"Rebbecca..." My uncle said. "I know him better than you, and I trust him. He's a good kid."

"Bryan." She whined. "What if-" She stopped in mid-sentence, but I still knew what she was thinking.

"What if I get sick?" I finished for her, but looked towards my uncle while I said it.

"Elsie-"

I cut him off and said, "I asked you not to tell people when I came."

"I told her before you even came."

"Why? It doesn't affect her!" I said, frustrated. Before this I would have told someone that Rebbecca was alright, maybe a little annoying, but I could stand her. Now, I would tell them disapproved of her and would exaggerate her talkative tendencies, and ironically enough she hadn't said or done anything wrong.

"It does too! She's part of our family!"

Holding my tongue, I asked to be excused and left before receiving permission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well chilluns, I got pretty bored with Alter Ego so I thought I'd write a few more chapters of this. I know it's been a year but if anyone reads it I'd be mad impressed. While I still miss my aunt, I feel ok enough to finish this.I just hope a few people will read, review or even remember this story.**

**Thanks guys, **

**OrangeSocks&&PolkaDots**

* * *

I stuffed the white over-sized hat I'd brought in with me over my head after retrieving it from the coat room. The way it flopped over my left eye was suddenly irritating. I exited the building, eager to escape. In the dark, I slipped into a small alley.

Leaning against the cool bricks, I sighed and took the blame for the incident. "_Atta girl, throw a fit the first day you're here. That'll be sure to make the whole trip run smoothly._" I thought sarcastically. "You screwed stuff up for everyone. Way to go." I vented, this time out-loud.

"Who ya talkin' to?" A voice to my right asked.

Recognizing it to be Skittery's, I blushed and tried to think of a reasonable answer. "Uhh... myself." _Oh yes Elsie, very reasonable._

"Ya know, I read once talking to yourself is healthy." His presence was announced first by a lit cigarette.

"Yeah. I'm sure that's what the people in the looney bin are tellin' their doctors." I said letting my head rest on the wall behind me. The summer heat was sweltering and the the evening didn't provide much relief. The air itself seemed heavy and too warm. I slid the hat off my head and Skittery came to stand by me.

"You okay?"

I fought down the urge to cough and avoided inhaling the fumes from the cigarette as much as possible. I looked towards his face and found his eyes focused on me, seemingly ready to detect a lie. With a sigh, I nodded the negative.

"Can I do anything to help?" He asked. Honestly, I was starting to think this guy was a fake. Aren't people in cities supposed to be hardened and lacking basic human compassion anyways?

"Not really."

"Homesick?" He asked.

"No... Yes... I don't know. Just generally stressed."

With a grunt, he smiled down at me. He rested his hand on my upper arm comfortingly. "We've all been there before. 'This too shall pass.'"

Too bad this wasn't passing, at least not any time soon. "Yeah, I hope."

Stubbing out the cigarette (much to my relief) he told me he had to get back to work.

As he headed into the alley that housed the restaurant's back door, I called out, "Skittery?"

He turned back towards me. "Yeah?"

"Can you let my uncle know I walked home."

"Sure thing." He started walking again.

"Oh," He turned around again. "Remind him it's only a few blocks and tell him I promise I'll be fine."

"Alright."

He was almost out of sight when I called out again. "Wait!"

"Are you serious?" He said, with what I hoped to be fake exasperation.

Embarrassed, I clapped my hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry, nevermind."

"I'm just teasin' ya. What else can I do for you?"

"Just let him know I'm sorry."

"Under one condition." I quirked an eyebrow at this. "Next time, just write him a letter."

I smiled and agreed to his stipulations. "Will do, sir."

"There's a good girl."

"I'm not a dog." I said indignantly.

"Goodnight Elsie." He concluded with a chuckle.

"Goodnight Skittery." I matched his pleasant tone and started back my own way.

Walking home in New York was more intimidating than what I had originally imagined. I was convinced a thief, rapist or murderer was going to jump our from every dark corner and side street. I jumped at every noise and kept my distance from anyone on the street. Normally I would have wished I had Brutus with me, because really, who is would mess with the girl with the two hundred pound dog? However that night, all I could do was wish Skittery was there.

Finally reaching the apartment, I pulled out the key Uncle Bryan had given me. Greeted by an overexcited dog, I dragged myself to bed. Not even bothering to change, I layed down and sighed. "_What happens now?_" I wondered. "_How am I supposed to apologize. I must have embarrassed Uncle Bryan terribly. Maybe I should just go home. Yeah, home would be nice..._" My train of thought dissipatedly as I drifted into a restless sleep, fearful of how to handle myself the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys like this.**

* * *

I woke up with the sun that morning. I'd slept terribly that night, repeatedly waking up. I lay in bed with Brutus fidgeting in his sleep and taking up too much space. Trying to come up with an apology proved even more difficult than I had anticipated. I truly didn't know how to make up for blatant rudeness.

I was wide awake when the clock read seven o'clock, the designated time for breakfast. However I was reluctant to get up and face the day. Getting out of bed sounded unpleasant; facing my uncle was dreadful. However, both unhappy tasks needed addressed. Brutus awoke as soon as I got out of bed but didn't move. An ankle length purple skirt and a white button-up shirt replaced my nightgown. I didn't bother to put on any shoes, not really expecting to go out that day.

I entered the dining room with my head held low. "Good morning, Elsie." My uncle greeted brightly. "I really didn't know what you liked, so I had eggs made." I stood looking at the eggs, avoiding eye contact. "Don't you like eggs?" He asked, rising from his chair. "I'll have Jess make you something else. What would you like?"

"No, eggs are fine."

"Are you sure?" Why was he being so nice? I already know I'm a terrible person, why does he feel such a strong inclination to rub it in?

I nodded the affirmative. "Well have a seat." He gestured to a chair. I still stood in the entry way, nervous. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." I spluttered out. "I'm so sorry about last night. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of Rebecca. If you want me to go home, I will. I'm so sorry." The words came out rapid fire and I felt out of breath when I was done.

"Don't worry about it. Stuff happens." He said casually.

"Really?" I asked.

He again motioned to a chair, silently telling me to take a seat. I followed the wordless instructions. "Yeah, it wasn't that bad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you she knew."

"You shouldn't be sorry. I completely overreacted."

After a few moments of silence and eating he asked, "Will you be alright by yourself today?"

"Uh, yes." I lied. I was never alone at home and the doctors said I shouldn't be. I was already an inconvenience and I couldn't ask ask him to stay home from his reporting job.

He simply said, "Liar."

"What? How'd you know?"

"Would you believe me I told you my years reporting have sharpened my senses of honesty?" He said with a smirk.

I wrinkled my nose in mock thought. "Absolutely not."

"Your father told me."

"Oh." I frowned. I wasn't sure if I should ask what the plan was, so subsequently we sat awkwardly.

"I asked a few people to drop in." He stated, clearly proud of this idea. I thoroughly disagreed.

"Like who?" If I had thought the previous pause was awkward, standing around the house with total strangers would be awful.

"Like Rebbecca and just a few friends."

"Oh. What about the maid?" I asked. Her company was preferred to that of a stranger's.

"She'll be too busy to keep a good eye on you." He answered. It wasn't the answer I wanted to hear.

"Listen, I've got to go to work. You've got a doctor's appointment tonight."

"Alright."

"Goodbye."

"Bye. Have a good day at work." I said unenthusiastically.

He headed towards the door and I began to pick at my food. I hated one on one situations and this whole day looked bleak. With a sigh I took my plate into the kitchen. I was met with a surprised look from the maid; I'm was fairly sure that her name was Jessa, however not confident enough in my own memory to address her by it.

"Miss Elsie, you don't need to clean up after yourself." The thirty-something year old blonde stated.

"Oh, I don't mind." I said politely.

She smiled and took the dish. "Are you trying to put me out of a job?"

With a small laugh, I told her no. "Good, because I couldn't go back to a factory even if I wanted to."

"Oh?" I asked, inquiring for a more detailed explanation.

"Black listed."

"Really? You don't seem like the type." I stated.

"Well, I've calmed down quite considerably since my twenties. I was a bit rambunctious and didn't always think before I acted."

Thinking back to last night's dinner, I said, "I can relate."

There was a loud knocking on the door. "It's probably your first guest."

"Pssh," I huffed. "'Guest' makes it sounds like I want them to be here."

"Just hope it isn't Mr. Baurle." She laughed, leaving me curious as to what made Mr. Baurle so unpleasant. "I'll go let them in."

"Don't worry, I'll do it."

"If you say so."

I walked to the front of the house and opened the big door. An overweight man with white hair and a dark mustache met me. He wore a hideous suit and the general way in which he carried himself came off as being arrogant. He seemed to eye me up and down making me uncomfortable to say the least.

"Richard Baurle." He introduced himself. I suppressed a scowl as my curiosity increased in an exponential yet miserable way.

* * *

**Reviews mad love and waffles for everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know what's up with me lately, but I'm experiencing a FanFic revival. I thought I'd add some more to this and see where it goes. I might even finish if I have readers and the proper motivation (reviews, duh).**

**So, let me know how you feel about it. If I still have an audience left, I'll keep going.**

* * *

"Good morning, sir." I said apprehensively. "Thank you for dropping by to keep me company."

Taking my hand as I ushered him through the threshold, he grinned. "The pleasure, dear, is all mine."

Stifling a snort at the clichéd flattery, I returned his grin. Unsure of what to say next, I remarked, "Lovely weather, today." _Hmm, maybe I shouldn't be judging anyone for being clichéd…_

"Ah, yes. The freshness, it's simply invigorating." He said in a disinterested tone. "I don't suppose you would have any scotch around, do you?"

I was genuinely surprised by this question. "Scotch? Why, I don't believe we do."

"No scotch?" A stunned look was plastered on his face. "Well, surely you must have some whiskey!"

"No whiskey? Who ever heard of such a thing?"

Now, I was not accustomed to entertaining and not by any means a well-groomed hostess. However, I suspected that his requests were unmet by no fault of mine. It seemed to me asking a sixteen year old girl to serve you alcohol was inappropriate.

"My apologies, Mr. Baurle. My uncle is not much of a drinker." I confessed, embarrassed.

"Incredible," He mused. "How is Denton anyways? I don't see much of him these days. That fiancé of his sure does keep him on a tight leash."

"He's well, sir. You don't like Miss Rebecca?" I asked.

"Never met her. She runs with a younger crowd than I do, that's for sure."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say, and the lull in conversation was painstaking.

Mr. Baurle slowly settled into an armchair in the main parlor. After situating himself to his liking, he turned once again to me. "Please, dear, have a seat." I wanted to roll my eyes. He had somehow reversed our roles. Suddenly I felt that I was a guest of his.

"So, Elsie - it is Elsie, right?" I nodded. "Yes, wonderful. Like I was saying, what brings you to New York, Elsie?"

Answering this question was tedious. "Well," I struggled to produce an answer.

"Ah! I know! You're pursuing a better education, aren't you? You look like a college bound girl. You will make a fine secretary, I can just tell. I have an eye for such things. A fine secretary, indeed."

"Oh, well, yes. I am here for school, but certainly not to be a secretary." I lied. My education had been put on hold and ultimately terminated long ago. However, had I continued in school, I never would have pursued the menial career of a secretary. I didn't like how quickly Baurle categorized me.

He didn't look pleased to discover his assumption was incorrect, but recovered. "What school have you enrolled in?"

Again, I was stumped. Another lie formed on my lips. "I have yet to chose a school. You see, I only just arrived in the city, and there are so many arrangements to be made. It's all a little overwhelming."

"Well, I myself am a graduate of York Prep, a fine institution. Naturally, I graduated with top honors."

As the morning drug on, I found myself wondering if York Prep had offered Pompous Behavior 101. Richard Baurle enjoyed talking about one thing, and one thing only - himself. No matter how I tried to maneuver the conversation away from him, he always related my topics to his past, present, or future.

The clock finally struck noon, and declaring he had an extremely important meeting to attend, Baurle left. Strained, I laid down on the couch. I was just about to drift to sleep when a new guest knocked on the door. I sighed and asked a passing maid to answer it.

I sat up and turned around to face the door, uneager to meet another of my uncle's friends. However, I was delighted to see a familiar face.

"Elsie." Skittery tipped his hat towards me.

"Good afternoon!" I replied. "Come in, come in."

"How are ya?" He asked, making his was over to me.

"Fine, just fine. And you?"

"I'm alright, a little hungry though."

"Oh, well Jessie can make you lunch. Just go tell her what you'd like."

"No, no. It's fine. I'm not here for a free lunch. I just wanted to see you." I smiled and he flushed crimson. Squirming and embarrassed, he said "Well, maybe I will go talk to Jessie."

I nodded, still smiling. He excused himself and disappeared. Despite this welcome visit, my eyelids still drooped, heavy. I slept often in those days, weakened and perpetually exhausted. My resistance was useless, as I drifted into a dream before Skittery made it back into the room.


End file.
